


The Angel Line

by pqlaertes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqlaertes/pseuds/pqlaertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harmless Merriment.<br/>(I never liked Angel much.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel Line

"Now don't cut in line, people. Everybody will get his or her chance to kill him. Mr. Harris! I said _no cutting_. Hey, you with the flaming baseball bat, put that out until it's your turn! _Mister_ Windham-Pryce! We've talked about this, _we_ will provide you with the holy water, but _you_ must furnish your own bathtub and rubber ducky. Yes, Ms. Rosenberg, if you want a corset, you will have to supply that too. Mr. Giles, Ms. Summers, none of that in line. Well if you can't keep your hands to yourselves, please go someplace private. Yes you _will_ lose your place in line. Ms. Chase, you've _had_ a turn. Yes, Mrs. Summers, you can make it quick and painless. But that really isn't the point, is it? Yes, Mr., um, Mr. . . . Oz? Well, that's thoughtful. Ms. Rosenberg, someone's brought you a corset. Yes, I'm sure he is. Mr. Rayne, _stop that_. Now, Mr. Spike, Ms. Drusilla -- yes, I'm sure the buzzards _do_ sing the sweetest little songs, dear -- it is your turn. I point out to the rest of you that Mr. Spike did bring his _own_ . . . erm, spikes. Yes, go ahead in. Enjoy."

 

=1999=

for Brenda Cunningham


End file.
